familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Pilis
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town/Város | image_skyline = Pilis - Palace.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Beleznay mansion in Pilis | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = HUN Pilis Címer.svg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = PestCounty.gif | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Pest County in Hungary | pushpin_map = Hungary | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Pilis in Hungary | pushpin_map1 = Hungary Pest | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Pilis in Pest County | latd = 47 |latm = 17 |lats = 09 |latNS = N | longd = 19 |longm = 32 |longs = 49 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | coordinates_region = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Central Hungary | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Pest | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Monor | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1326 | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = | parts_style = | parts = | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Monor | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Gábor Csabáné Simó | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 = 47.30 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 139 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 11 489 | population_as_of = 1 Jan 2015 | population_density_km2 = 242.22 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 2721 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 29 | iso_code = | website = http://www.pilis.hu/ | footnotes = }} Pilis ( ) is a town in Pest County, Central Hungary Region, Hungary. History It was inhabited in prehistoric times, but it was abandoned at the end of the Roman rule. The town was then first mentioned in 1326. It was destroyed during the Ottoman rule in the 16th century, and was reestablished only in 1711, by János Beleznay, the local landlord. He brought Slovak settlers from Upper Hungary, and built a palace in 1717 for himself and his family. The Beleznay family sold the town and its surroundings in the 19th century to the Nyári family, who renamed the palace to "Beleznay-Nyári palace". However the ethnic composition of the town changed during the centuries, there is still a sizable Slovak minority which has its own local government, which is responsible of keeping the Slovak traditions and memories of Pilis. Notable residents *Pál Csernai (1932 - 2013), football player and manager *Tibor Csernai (1938 - 2012), football player and brother of Pál External links * Pilis.hu, the town's official homepage * History of Pilis in English at the official homepage (pilis.hu) * Street map Category:Pilis Category:Settlements in Pest County Category:Established in 1326 Category:Valid name- locality of Hungary